Check Mark
by Realusernamesaretoomainstream
Summary: Sirius Black held in his hand a list of all the girls in Hogwarts that he'd like to get with. Most of the names have been crossed off, with the exception of a few rather unfortunate looking Slytherin's, and one name in particular. Annie Eden. The only girl who has never had a crush on Sirius Black. But this year, he's going to change that.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck! Fuck, Fuckity, Fuck!" yelled Annie was she jumped out of her bed. The alarm on her clock had not been set, and Annie was now one hour behind scheduel for her departure to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Annie would be going into sixth year, a very important year, and she didn't want to start it off by being late. Again.

Running into her bathroom, she quickly took a shower and blow-dried her long, golden brown hair before putting it into a plait. She got dressed in her light wash skinny jeans, tight, plain, navy tank top, and a ombre gray pullover, slipped into her tan colored, lace-up boots, and bolted for her suitcase. In the process of trying to grab her suitcase, her tall, slim frame crashed to the floor. "Shit!" she said as she pulled herself off the floor of her enormous bedroom. The intercom on her wall began buzzing, and a voice with a highly annoying nasally quality could be heard.

"Annie, it's time to leave for your freak school. Hurry up, I don't want to have to wait around for you any longer than I have to." said the bleach-blonde excuse for a human known as Naomi Eden. Naomi married Annie's father, George Eden, around the time Annie was 10, and Naomi has always seen Annie as a drain to her bank account.

George Eden was the owner of a highly successful investment firm, and he was once married to Kayla Eden. Unfortunately, Kayla became ill just after Annie was born, and she passed away right after Annie turned one. George missed Kayla for a while, but began to throw himself into one night stands with various sluts from around England, all wanting a chance to be the one to live the life of luxury alongside an extremely attractive man.

At first, Annie didn't understand why all of women George brought home hardly every came back, and when they did they never stayed long, but she figured it out. This went on for a long time. George would leave Annie at home with one of her many nannies (she could say "let me stay up late or I'll have you fired" in 10 different languages.) and go find some whore to have some fun with, then dump her the next morning. Until one girl managed to stick around. That girl was Naomi, the gold digger who has more lip glosses than I.Q. points.

They dated for a year, got married, and Annie was now stuck with two parents who didn't care. She got accepted to Hogwarts and Naomi jumped at the chance to send her to boarding school. Although her parents were skeptical of magical school at first, they knew it meant that she'd be away all year, and they sent her. Annie was sorted into Ravenclaw, and aimed to become the best and brightest witch Hogwarts has ever seen. She'd be great. Intelligent, powerful, and successful. She'd show her father who didn't care, and her stepmother who hated her. She'd show them just how great she could be. She'd prove them wrong, and make them wish they'd never dismissed her like that. Annie threw herself into her studies, quickly rising to the top of her class. She also fell into social anonymity, having a tight circle of best friends, but not being known much outside of that. Annie felt that her life at Hogwarts was perfect, and she was ready to start the next year. Unfortunately, something would happen this year that could change her life. She was the only missed name on Sirius Black's list of girls, and he wanted to change that.

A.N: This is a prologue for my new story. Please follow, or favorite, or something. Any feedback is highly appreciated and I love you just for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

The train was moving quickly as Annie found her seat next to her friends. Sophia Fallon was the star athlete of the group, and she was incredibly shy. On the Quidditch pitch she was aggressive and loud, but during the real school day, Sophia was almost incapable of talking to anyone, especially guys. Which was sad for her, because most guys thought that her short, 5'1 stature, dark auburn hair, blue eyes, and pretty face were rather cute.

Allyson Payne was the loud one. Trouble seemed to always find her, and she studied so little that if Sophia and Annie weren't her friend's, she'd have no idea where the library was. No one knew why she was in Ravenclaw, Ally also happened to be kind of slutty and had a new boyfriend nearly every week. She was average height, but had really long legs, pretty blonde hair, and a big chest. It also helped that she was very, very talkative around guys.

Finally, the last member of their little group was Erin Paterson. She was the nice one, and when Ally was off doing something she shouldn't, or when Annie was too wrapped up in her studies to even pay attention to what was going on around her, she was always there to help. Erin also tried to help Sophia be more social, which always ended in Sophia being mad and Erin feeling bad for even trying. Erin was the only one in the group with a steady relationship. She has started dating Amos Diggory in 3rd year, and they've been together since. Erin had shoulder length black hair, olive skin tone, and dark brown eyes.

"My bitches! Did you guys miss me?" asked Annie in a joking tone.

"Of course I missed you, my lover. My summer was so dull without your constant presence! I didn't know how I could go on." yelled Ally in an overdramatic tone.

"I actually thought that my summer was much more peaceful without either of you." muttered Sophia. "Ah, Sophia darling, you're breaking my heart!" yelled Annie as she collapsed to the ground with her hand on her heart. "Sophia, your words hurt us terribly." said Ally as she began to fake cry. "It's ok Ally, we don't need her, we have each other." Annie said as she moved away from Sophia and hugged Ally. "Seriously though, how was your summer" she asked the two girls.

"Well, I met this guy who worked at a restaurant, and we had some fun, but I got bored so we broke up. Then there was this other guy who I met at a movie theater, we dated for like, a week before I called it off. He was too clingy. And finally, I ran into Sirius Black at Diagon Alley, and we talked for a while. But we're not together." After Ally finished talking, Sophia and Annie started to fake cough the word slut into their hands, and Ally began hitting them with her bag.

"Unlike Ally, my summer was actually quite innocent. I went to Quidditch camp, and it was AMAZING. It was for three weeks, and the entire time was spent doing drills and playing games. I got so much better!" said Sophia with a huge grin on her face. "That actually sounds really fun." said Annie. "My summer was alright, I went to Greece, Mykonos to be exact, as you might be able to tell." she said as she gestured to her tanned skin. "Luckily, my dad and his slut stayed in their own hotel room, so I was by myself. I had no idea how many hot guys there are in Greece. Other than that, all I did was swim, shop, and study." said Annie. "Have any of you seen Erin around her?" asked Ally. Sophia and Annie shook their heads no, and they all decided to walk through the train and look for her.

They eventually found her in a compartment with Amos. They didn't talk to her though, because it seemed that Erin and Amos didn't want to be interrupted.

awkward line break* awkward line break* awkward line break* awkward line break* awkward line break*

Sirius Black was laying in a random compartment with his newest conquest. He let the random girl do all the work while he laid on the seat and stared at the ceiling. His mind started to wander, and he started thinking about random things. He thought about how he'd been disowned, how he was now living at James's house, how he'd almost been through every girl at Hogwarts, and how he was finally free from his family. Random thoughts. "It's funny how sex makes you think so much." he thought as he got dressed.

"Oh by the way, I think we need some space from each other, so I guess I won't be seeing you later." he said to the blonde sitting in the compartment looking confused and dazed as he left. Sirius started walking to the compartment his friends were sitting in. As he entered, they laughed, and Remus had a disgusted look on his face.

"I told you guys I could get a girl before we got to school." said Sirius with a look of triumph on his face.

"That's probably the grosses thing I've ever heard." said Remus. "Are you sure you didn't contract some sort of STD during your activities, because I wouldn't be surprised if you had." "Nope, I've been tested." said Sirius in a joking tone.

Sirius reached into his pocket to grab his list. It was the list of all of the girls at Hogwarts in his year. Almost every name had at least one check mark next to it. There were a few ugly Slytherin's with no checks, but other than nearly every name had been checked off. "What was that girls name?" asked Sirius.

"You really don't know her name? That's pathetic." said James with a look of false concern. "I'm genuinely wondering why I'm friends with you right now, Padfoot." "Haha, funny. But seriously, what was her name?" asked Sirius.

"Her name was Amy Fanning." said Peter from the corner of the compartment. He had been staring out the window, hardly paying attention to the whole conversation. He was often left out of the group. "Oh, thanks Pete." said Sirius.

Sirius noticed the shiny gold badge on James's chest that said Quidditch Captain. "Nice job, Prongs!" he yelled. "How come I didn't know about this?" "I was waiting to tell everyone at school." said James. "It wasn't much of a surprise, who else would get it." said Remus. "Yah, you're like the best Quidditch player at Hogwarts."

added Peter. It had always creeped out Sirius how obsessive Peter was about James.

For the rest of ride they talked about lots of random things, and briefly mentioned how Sirius was now living with James. Remus talked about how he was dealing with his "furry little problem" at home, and Peter hardly said anything. They talked about a ton of random stuff. Quidditch, girls, school, whatever.

James left for a little trying to find Lily, and Remus left for his Prefect meeting, and when they both came back, James had a huge red mark on his cheek, and Remus was looking at him sympathetically. "I'm going to guess that she said no again." said Sirius. "She loves me, she just doesn't know it yet." said James, mainly to himself. It bothered Sirius how Lily treated James. James was his best friend, and it hurt to see him being rejected so harshly. Sirius really didn't get why James was so obsessed with her anyways. She wasn't that hot.

Eventually, the train arrived at Hogwarts, and they got out. They sat in their carriage going over prank details, joking around, random things. Sirius ended up pulling out his list, and looking through the names.

He saw one name he hadn't checked off yet, and was determined to finally get. Annie Eden. She was sitting with her friends in the carriage in front of them. They were being loud and laughing. He saw Allyson Payne, a girl who's name he'd checked three times. Even the two other girls with her, Sophia Fallon and Erin Paterson, had been checked off the list. He didn't know why he'd never succeeded in getting Annie to like him. She was actually really hot. Annie had beautiful blue eyes, and long golden brown hair. She was tall and slim with incredibly long legs, and she had a great ass and a pretty big chest. She'd just never expressed any interest in him like other girls had. Now that he thought about it, he really wanted to get with her. He decided then that getting Annie Eden would be his personal mission for the year

A.N.: Thanks to everyone who followed this story, I really appreciate it. This is my first story, so any feedback would be great! Please review, read, follow, favorite, whatever. I really appreciate it and love you just for reading this story!


End file.
